


Wet Nurse

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual, Nursing Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, regressi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: There’s very little Perceval Graves won’t do for his baby boy.





	Wet Nurse

Percival Graves had a reputation as a man who had accomplished a great many things in his life. There were not many thing Percy set his mind to that he didn't do. 

When Credence's clothes seemed to swell and his body got smaller almost by the second, Percy realized that something must be done. 

He read up on potions and spells but there was nothing he could do without putting himself off. It would remove his authority if he showed up at work with swollen breasts. It couldn't be him. 

He needed a wet nurse. And he knew exactly who it should be. A man who had already exhibited a weakness for Credence, a proclivity for selfless action when it came to those in need. 

*

Newt was very busy. He had a clutch of mermaid eggs to hatch and a new enclosure to build. Mermaids would be a delightful addition to his menagerie. He was hard at work expanding the undetectable extension charm and charming a bit of coral to spout water when he felt one of the wards alarm. He deposited the eggs in Dougal's nest and advised him to keep an eye on them as he hurried upstairs. 

He tugged on a shirt and went to the door just as a knock sounded. He waited a moment and opened it, reaching behind his back for his wand but he didn't have a chance to grab hold before his head hit the ground, already unconscious. 

* 

Newt woke some time later, an intense pressure in his chest, stomach and balls, to the sound of a low drone. He opened his eyes and found himself in a wholly unfamiliar place. He was suspended, his arms and legs tied. There was a bit of machinery in the corner. It seemed to be the source of the noise and the origin of the tubes. Tubes which encased his nipples, sucking and stimulating, as well as his cock. He watched in intrigue and horror as his cock swelled and swelled until it felt so full he thought he might burst, at which point his cock released a mighty load. He couldn't hold back a scream and it ripped through him as his cock continued to expel pearly white liquid. 

"Mr. Scamander, it's a pleasure to see you awake." Graves said, sipping at a coffee. "I hope you can make yourself comfortable." 

Newt opened his mouth but was cut off by a moan as another orgasm took hold of him. "Where am I?" He gasped, hips stuttering as come filled the tube. 

"In my home. You're to be a great help to me, I am entirely indebted to you. You're going to be a wet nurse for me, do you understand?" 

Newt gasped for breath, the suction on his cock abetting as the pressure on his nipples mounted. "What? A wet nurse?" 

"Yes, for my paramour. He needs feeding. You'll do nicely." Graves promised me, inspecting the read outs on the machine. "Very impressive. You're very nearly producing colostrum. And your ejaculate has already filled two containment units. I think we'll focus on lactation for the time being."

None of the words were making sense to Newt- he couldn't think straight. Colostrum. Mother's milk, the first thing babies consumed. A wet nurse. Lactation. His cock stiffened further, despite his horror. 

"I'll come back in a few hours and we'll check your progress." Graves promised, turning a few knobs and pushing a few buttons. 

Newt yelled. "Stop! Why are you doing this?" He cried. 

Graves smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the machine on. 

Newt felt his chest swell and tighten over the course of the day, his voice so ragged he couldn't bring himself to audibly object. His hips moved forward against the tube, his nails dug so far into his palm it hurt to move them.

Finally, as if by some miracle- just when Newt felt he was going to implode- his chest finally conceded. Milk flowed from his nipples, beads first and then streaming. He cried out raggedly, an orgasm taking him in its grips again. 

He only had to wait a few more minutes for Graves to reappear, this time leading a confused Credence. "Finally." Graves said, lowering the machine's pressure. "It seems you've finally succumbed. And just in time, my boy was getting hungry." 

"Is that him, Daddy? Is he gonna give me dinner?" Credence asked, clutching onto Graves' shirt. 

Graves smiled. "Just so, Credence. Daddy brought you a nurse to take care of you and always keep you full. Let's get these clothes off and you can eat." Graves suggested, unbuttoning Credence's shirt gingerly. 

Grateful for the reprieve but alarmed at the volume of milk his newly budding tits were producing, Newt took in the sight. Credence submitted easily to Graves' will, allowing the older man to undress him. He watched Graves remove his clothes and diaper, before going to the machine. Credence stood naked on the floor, unashamed but curious. He watched the tubes fill up with Newt's fluids. 

"I like him, Daddy. His cock is pretty. Want it in me." Credence said, matter of factly. 

"Not tonight, little one." Graves promised, producing a bottle full of Newt's milk. "Sit down and let Daddy feed you." 

Credence nodded, crawling into Graves' lap. He took the bottle in his mouth, looking up at Newt. He didn't lower his gaze even as Graves started stroking him, teasing bits of precome from the head. He drank the bottle slowly, his hips responding to Graves' action. 

Newt felt himself get hard, his balls swelling again. No, no, he couldn't. 

He came again, liquid filling the tube as he watched Credence come too, onto graves' hand. He stopped drinking the bottle to lick the come off Graves and his stomach, wiggling. "Thank you daddy." Credence hummed. 

Graves picked him up and carried him from the room, the boy still nursing on the bottle. As he walked by, Graves tapped the button to increase the pressure. And so it began, again.


End file.
